The present invention relates to vehicle battery monitors, and more particularly to monitors to automatically recharge a vehicle battery upon detection of a designated threshold voltage.
Truck batteries typically lose their charge over time, preventing successful engine starting conditions should the battery be depleted beyond a certain state. They may lose their charge due to environmental factors (e.g., cold weather), long intervals between use, or usage of devices that draw down battery voltage (e.g., refrigerator in truck). This invention allows the user to maintain an appropriate battery charge. Other systems do not provide battery voltage level programming and/or customization.
This solution allows the user to individually program the appropriate voltage levels dynamically to meet optimal standards based on location, environment, and other vehicle settings.
As can be seen, there is a need for a vehicle battery charge monitor that permits the user to individually program the appropriate voltage levels dynamically to meet optimal standards based on location, environment, and other vehicle settings.